


Hello

by notenoughtogivebread



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Writers Challenge. Kurt and Rachel at the NYADA mixer in a world where Kurt never went to Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

The mixer was NOT what Kurt had expected. He had never met anyone quite like Rachel, after all, so the realization that other high schools across the Midwest hid other tiny girls with huge talents—and other brittle boys with more fashion sense than money—was, well, startling.

Still, he would have been fine, really. Because, yes, these boys did dress well, but he was sure that his jacket was the only McQueen piece in evidence. And, no matter how talented these boys were, he also knew it was statistically improbable that any of them were countertenors. But Rachel was still shaking beside him; they HAD to get somewhere private. He turned to the doors, but the sky had opened up, and a wet, bedraggled, freezing Rachel was not likely to be a Rachel cheered up by a pep talk.

As he stood clutching Rachel to his side, trying to get his bearings and looking around the ornate lobby of the theater for an escape route, any escape route, a boy approached them. “Are you here for the mixer, too? Please be here for the mixer!”

He turned in exasperation to look right into a pair of wide eyes the color of honey. And not just any honey-colored eyes. These belonged to Blaine Anderson, dreamy lead for the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the star of—oh, too many of Kurt’s fantasies.

In that instant, Rachel could have been on the moon rather than right here, tucked under his arm. The other boy’s concerned face made up the entirety of his existence. Also, he appeared to have lost the power of speech. He stood, eyes wide, mouth agape, incomprehensibly thisclose to the boy with the charming smile and perfect manners.

“Kurt?” Rachel’s voice was small, so unlike her, and it was that perhaps that drew his attention. He found himself blinking down at her as the new boy spoke in a hushed, pressured whisper. “Who ARE these people? They’re all strangely, like Stepford-wife talented, and I’ve never heard of any of them!”

Rachel, her interest piqued, raised her head and questioned, “And how would you know of them?”

“The same way I know who you are, now I’ve gotten a look at you, Ms. Berry. The show choir blogs.”

Well, if that wasn’t the most perfect thing to say to Rachel in this moment! She perked right up and, remembering her manners, said, “Oh, yes, I am. Rachel Berry, I mean. And this is my teammate Kurt Hummel. And, yes, we are here for the mixer, but…”

He seemed to have picked up on her discomfort. “Yeah, it’s not quite–I think I need to do some research. I was expecting Unique Adams or Jean Baptiste, but that Harmony—I thought she was still in middle school. Oh, and I’m Blaine Anderson. Charmed to make your acquaintance. Your Original Songs last spring were the talk of the show choir world. You’re very talented, Ms. Berry.”

And there was his hand, held out to Kurt’s, offered along with a small, private smile. “And Kurt Hummel. Hello.”

As he reached out to grasp the other boy’s hand, Kurt found his voice. “You and the Warblers did a great rendition of Raise Your Glass at least year’s Regionals. I’m so pleased to meet you.” Blaine’s eyes lit up in response, and Rachel was all smiles as well. Suddenly this mixer was looking up.


End file.
